


Envy

by BluBeRrY101



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBeRrY101/pseuds/BluBeRrY101
Summary: All Carmen ever wanted was to have a great time with Gray. But what happens when an old friend of his turns her dream date into a living nightmare.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gray | Crackle
Comments: 28
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this first chapter!!!

" So? Do you think he'll like it?...Or think it looks gross? " Carmen gulped.

"You look great Carm, just take a deep breath and relax." Ivy reassured. It was a late Friday morning and Carmen was just about ready to walk out the door and have a good time with Gray...Or Graham. She had never been on a date. Probably because she was raised in a School for Thieves. Romance is definitely not a topic they cover over at V.I.L.E academy. So she felt nervous. Which is something Carmen never felt. Not even during a caper.

Carmen was just about done doing her make-up when she heard the buzz of her phone **.**

**Gray: Hope to seeing you soon 😉**

Carmen smiled at the sight of the message and didn't hesitate to answer back. 

**Carmen: Don't worry, you won't have to wait that long.😅**

" Come on Carm, you don't want to make your boyfriend wait. " Zack teased.

" He's not my boyfriend Zack, I see him like the big brother I never had. " replied Carmen.

" Yeah right. " Ivy teased. 

" I hope this date doesn't throw you off guard.You still have to focus on your missions aswell. " Shadowsan dictated.

" I'll be fine, Player is here to help me stay on track. Not like I'll need the help. " she reminded. And then with that being said she grabbed the her bag and walked out of the hotel room. Carmen had a feeling she was going to have a great time. About 16 minutes later Carmen finally arrived at the cafe and to her surprise she saw Gray standing near the bench.

" Well well, if it isn't the ol' red snickeroo! See I told you I'd never forget you! " Gray smirked as Carmen walked up towards the waiting area of the cafe. 

" The one and only! I guess. " Carmen laughed. She took a seat next to Gray and patiently waited for their turn to be seated not even two minutes later a tall thin woman approached the two. 

" Hello! Welcome to- Oh Graham! I didn't realize it was you! " She beamed. 

" Oh hello Blair! Long time no see. I want you to meet someone. Once you meet her, she's impossible to forget. " Carmen felt her heart drop from the sound of those words. 

" You can call me Carmen. Me and Gray come here a lot, but I never see you around. " Carmen questioned. Carmen noticed a change in Blair's face when she mentioned that Gray and Carmen go to the cafe together pretty often. She even took quite some time to answer.

"Uh- follow me to your table." Blair stuttered. They did as they were told and were.finally seated. Something about Blair made Carmen feel...odd. She wore a teal turtleneck, ripped jeans, and a black work apron on top. And unlike Gray...and any other resident in Australia, Blair didn't have an accent. When Blair drifted off to get an extra menu, Carmen used the time to get her questions answered.

" So, about your friend. Is she from around here? " Carmen asked.

"Actually no, she was.an exchange student from Florida." Gray replied .

" Was? Why didn't she go back home? " 

" She wanted to stay with me. I am very close friends with her. " Gray added. Carmen felt butterflies in her stomach. Was Gray already in a relationship? Was Carmen too late?

"I'm not in the way of anything between you two right?" Carmen muttered.

"What! No, not at all ! My heart 's reserved for you if you were wondering." He smirked. Carmen let out a laugh. She was relieved that Gray wasn't in a relationship. But little did they know that Blair was listening to the conversation the whole time. So when she noticed that Gray got up to go to the restroom, she took it as an advantage to show Carmen who Gray 's heart was really reserved for.

Blair walked over to the table in which Carmen was seated at. Dropped the menu in front of her and sat her tray filled with drinks on the tabel.

" Look CARMEN, I won't stand by and watch the man I love the most date some unworthy bum! " Blair snapped. 

" You BETTER back off, or I will make you back off. " the ignorant girl added. Carmen just stared in shock and decided No one was going to threaten her like that.

" Listen, you **don't** want to mess with me! I will date whoever I feel like without the need of anyone's consent. " Carmen reminded. Then she saw Blair grab a glass of icy water and toss the cold liquid on her. Carmen was in shock but luckily Gray came back from the restroom and saw everything.

" Blair! What was that for?! " Gray demanded. Blair must've not noticed him coming back because she just stared at him and didn't reply. A few moments later Blair stormed out of the dining room.

" Are you ok? " Gray asked.

"I'm fine but what in the world is up with her!" Carmen barked. 

" I don't know. She is never like this! She's always nice to everyone! " Gray replied. After that whole fiasco they both just decided to leave. 

As Carmen walked back home to the hotel she told Player all about what happened.

"Sounds like she had a good case of jealousy." Player stated .

" Your right I 'm just glad she won't be apart of tomorrow's date. " she sighed. Carmen decided to not tell anyone else what happened that day. She was just glad Blair wouldn't be joining the date they had tomorrow. Or so she thought...

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**I finished the first chapter!!! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should come out next week!!! Let me know your thoughts on the story. Stay tuned for.the next chapter!!!🤗🤗🤗**


	2. Pitty Party pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen thought it was the last time she encountered her.But Blair's jealousy is so strong she will take it to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a short one. But Because it is.short I will update quicker. Just a little way of saying I'm sorry it's short.

Carmen didn't sleep much that night.All she thought about was Blair,who was she really? What's her backstory? Why was she so rude to Carmen when they had only just met? Carmen decided that keeping the situation to herself was not going to help much either. She decided she would tell everyone what happened.

Carmen patiently waited for everyone to wake up. Once they did she decided she wouldn't wait any longer.

" Guy's, there's something I have to talk to you about. " Carmen stated. She quickly got the attention of Shadowsan and Ivy. But Zack was too busy munching on his vegimite covered bagel.

" Pay attention moron! Carm's trying to tell us something. " Ivy argued. 

" Fine, I'm going hold on a sec " Zack said as he gulped down the last of his bagel.

" What must you tell us? " Shadowsan groaned. When Carmen finally had all attention on her she explained them everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I Can't believe someone could be so...Salty. " Ivy said with a face. All of sudden Carmen entered a state of fear.

" Where is Shadowsan going? " Carmen the questioned as she saw the man grab his sword and burst out of the room.

" She will pay for what she did to you! " he roared. Everyone quickly jumped up from the bed and grabbed Shadowsan before anyone could get hurt. 

" I'm fine, seriously. I have another date with Graham so there shouldn't be any more fiascos. " Carmen said nervously. The crew members only stared at the girl, wondering if she should even go out with Gray. But they trusted that Carmen was capable of taking care of herself. 

So once again Carmen was getting herself ready for a much better day with Gray. One in which Blair wouldn't be attending. But unlike most dates Carmen and Gray have gone to. This one was different. Carmen would be meeting Gray's family at a reunion. Which once again.made her nervous. Carmen was worried that Gray's parents would bring up topics about her past. Which in her case was one big recipe for disaster. If they did bring up those topics she would have to make up a really good lie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hello Gray! " Carmen said as she approached the handsome aussie. She tried not to sound like she really just wanted to leave but that was pretty hard.

" Hey Carmen! Follow me right this way. " Gray charmed. She gazed at him for a minute but the moment was quickly ruined by a surprise visit from...you guessed it .Blair. 

" Ummm, hey Carmen! " Blair gulped. Carmen felt the whole day crash with the sight of that vile girl. But Carmen tried to act polite and just waved hello.

" Wait, what in the world are you doing here Blair?! " Gray demanded. He was not in the mood to talk to her for what she did to Carmen. 

" I invited her. " interrupted the voice of a middle aged woman standing near the doorstep of the house. She wore a long slim dress down to her knees, a kacky colored cardigan, and a golden locket in which she held tight in her hand. 

" Gah! No time for this things. Carmen this is my mum. " Gray said. The woman stared Carmen up and down with a stern look on her face. But something really caught Carmen's attention. The woman was deaf. She spoke in sign to Gray. But Carmen knew exactly what they were saying.

*would the girl like.to come.inside for a drink* the woman signed. 

* She knows sign mom, it's ok.* Gray signed back.

" I'm so sorry if this was any inconvenience to you Carmen, we can leave if your not comfortable. " Gray reassured.

" No I'm fine. I would pop over to.stay. " Carmen said.sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will involve the actual party itself...what will happen??? Once again, sorry it's short. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts in the comments!!! I love to hear from you!!!


	3. Pitty Party pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No crime is too big for Blair. If it means getting did of Carmen for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!😁😁😁

Blair sat on the chair and just glared at Carmen. She knew Carmen didn't stand a chance against her and simply just laughed. Blair had known Gray's family for a pretty long time. Barbara, Gray's mom. Has been deaf for about 5 years. But she was capable of reading lips and even spoke at times. Though she felt much comfortable using sign language. 

Carmen noticed Blair staring at her but tried to ignore it. Maybe she was just going to ask for an apology. But Carmen made sure to keep an eye on her just in of case.

* How long have you know my son.* Barbara signed.

* For about 1 year* Carmen signed back. That almost made Blair choke on the wine she held in her hand. Blair had known Gray's mother longer than Carmen, but never managed to learn a single sign. Yeah she knew how to say hello, but not have casual conversations. It was usually Gray who got to be the interpreter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carmen noticed that there was only 1 person at.the reunion from Gray's family. Barbara. But she saw many other people in pictures. Which got her curious.

" Who are they? " Carmen asked Gray. She saw a change in his face and quickly regret asking the question.

" Um, that was.my sister and father. " Gray gulped. The word 'was' made Carmen think of the worse scenarios. Blair must've overheard because she quickly stepped in the conversation.

" Oh, that's right. Gray didn't tell you! " Blair said sarcastically. Carmen simply rolled her eyes and turned to Gray waiting for an answer.

" Lucy, my sister had a depression disorder. And one day committed suicide. " Gray sighed. Carmen felt all sorts of feelings when she heard the words. Gray suffered through a lot,but still managed to be that flirtatious, funny, and loving guy. Blair placed a hand on his shoulder as if trying to comfort him.

" And my father... Once my sister passed away, he started to become addicted to smoking. Which caused him to be diagnosed with lung cancer. " He added.

" He past away just last year. " Gray cried. Carmen's heart felt heavy. All this time she was fighting V.I.L.E Gray was fighting with family problems.

" Oh you forgot to mention one thing. " Blair added slyly. She quickly gained the attention of the theif and aussie.

" His father died the night you **stood Gray up** _Carmen._ " Blair remarked. Gray suddenly got up fRom the table.

" I don't feel comfortable talking about this, so may I be excused for a sec? " he said as he walked away. Followed my Barbara and Carmen behind him. 

Blair was the only one left in the room. She took a look and made sure No one was around. And once the coast was clear she took out a 1 inch jar and put a few drops of the liquid into Carmen's glass of water. 

" This should teach her to back off. " she whisperd. And then the other three walked into the room.

Blair waited.patiently. And then she saw Carmen pick up her glass and take one long sip. 

' _all according to plan'_ she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Gray I don't feel so good. " Carmen gasped. Barbara and Gray quickly came to her aid. Carmen felt light headed and dizzy. She saw to it everything and then she saw nothing.

" CARMEN?! CARMEN?!! " Gray yelled.

" SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!! " he demanded. Barbara rushed towards the phone and past it to Gray as she was unable to speak. 

" Hello??!! Yes I need assistance right now!!! " Gray screamed. Everyone entered panic mode, while Blair just laughed inside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be out soon!!! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts in the comments!!!! I love to hear from you!


	4. A BOULDER in the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Blair ever leave them alone!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!🤓🤓🤓

W-where am I? "Carmen asked as she laid on the hospital bed. The big, bright lights making her squint as she spoke. Luckily for her, Carmen's two amazing sidekicks approached to check on her.

" Carm, so glad to see your ok!!! " Ivy exclaimed.

" Yeah Boss. Hey do want a donut? That hospital food looks so gross" Zack added.

" Ugh, can't you think about anything besides food?! "Ivy scolded her brother. But Carmen was too busy thinking about what happened to her she blocked.out their voices.

" Where's Gray? " Carmen demanded. She wanted ANSWERS. But not from Ivy or Zack, not even Player. 

" He should be here soon, he went to grab a coffee. " Ivy replied.

" Tell him I NEED to see him. " the scarlet girl protested. 

" Desperate for me already? " Gray teased in a cocky tone. Carmen didn't realize he listens to her last statement so her face turned redder than her coat.

" Ivy and Zack. Could you leave me and Gray alone for a moment? " Carmen asked. 

" Sure thing boss! " Zack piped as he made a bunch of kissing faces as if Carmen had other intentions than just talk to him. 

Carmen rolled her eyes, but then was finally left alone. With Gray.

" What happened to me? " Carmen questioned. 

" The doctor thinks someone tried to poison you! " Gray replied. Worry in his voice. 

Carmen knew EXACTLY who to blame.

" IT WAS BLAIR!!! I JUST KNOW IT!!! "She yelled. Gray tried quieting her down but Carmen boiled with rage. 

I DEMAND to know what this girl's problem is with me!" Carmen demanded . 

" How did you two meet? " She added. Gray added a long sigh.

" Ok then. " Gray said and explained. Carmen didn't have to be told twice to listen.

_" Me and Blair have known each other for approximately three years. It all started when I was having lunch at the Cafe she works at. She was the server. We started a causal conversation at first, but then she started talking to me about her life. She was not an Aussie._

_Blair was an exchange student from Florida, and was only supposed to stay in Australia for two months. She had, or should I say has a bad relationship with her parents because of her decision to stay here. Why did she stay you ask? Well, she ' wanted to be closer to me' . I told her she didn't have to but she insisted. Then my father and sister died. She was there to help. But, I NEVER would be able to see Blair the way I see you. "_

Touched by his kind words. Carmen started to open up a bit more.

" Oh, really? How do you see me? " she cocked. 

" Where do I start? Your cute, smart, cheeky, talented, slick, and did I mention cute? " Gray flirted. Carmen felt her her heart melt. And then they leaned in for a kiss.

But before their lips could meet Blair stormed into the hospital room.

" Here's your coffee! " Blair said with a smirk on her face.

_oh boy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I updated so late😩😩 Don't forget to let me know your thoughts on the chapter in the comments!!!🤓🤓🤓


	5. An unexpected statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

" Here's your coffee! " Blair snapped as she slammed it on the table. And yes, she did walk in intentionally to prevent them from kissing. Blair wasn't going to let ANYTHING get in the way of her and Gray. 

But Carmen was fed up.

" Listen up! I don' know why your so against me but you are talking it way too far! " Carmen protested. Gray decided it would be best to leave the girls a alone to talk it out. So he went outside with Zack and Ivy.

Once he was gone Carmen and Blair had a little talk. 

" Everyone seems to have a problem with you! Acme, Me...VILE. " Blair remarked.

"H-how do you know about them!?!" Carmen demanded . She was so confused how does an ordinary love thirsty citizen know about the Villians International League of Evil? AND Acme.

Blair laughed at the sight of her confusion.

" You want the whole story? " Blair teased.

" Just shut up and tell me how you know about them!!! " Carmen yelled.

" Ok Ok, I...work...for...VILE. " Blair said. Carmen just stared in shock at her.

" My code name is Claw. " Blair added.

" So all this time you were mean not because you like Gray, but because you work for Vile? " Carmen questioned. 

" Oh No! I do like Gray. And I don't want to kill you just because Vile instructed me to. Gray is mine! " laughed Blair. Just then Carmen ripped off all cords, wires, and tools from her body and was ready to fight. 

" I should've known! " Carmen yelled As she threw fists at the VILE operative. Carmen had so many questions but doubted Blair would answer them.

And then Gray walks into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💃💃💃🕵🕵👛👠💄💎🕌🏖🏜🏛🗾🗽🚝 what am I doing. Well hope you enjoyed!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!🤓🤓🤓

Carmen stared at the Aussie. She could not let him know he worked for the BIGGEST criminal organization in the world. Who knows what those words could trigger.

But Blair had other plans.

" Oh Gray,we were just talking about ! " Blair said sarcastically.

"Oh really?What about?" Gray asked them with a smirk on his face.

"A-about the AMAZING guy you are!"Carmen stuttered. 

" AND, how you used to go to a school for criminals! " Blair added ignorantly. Blair flipped her hair and walked out the room.

"Pffft! What type of prank is that?" Gray chuckled. He did not know what was going on.

Carmen was going to take that as a an advantage. But she knew she wouldn't want a secret as big as that being kept from her. So why would Gray?

"I-its not a joke Graham." The word Graham caught Gray's attention. Carmen never called him that. It was always Gray for some reason.

" What do you mean? " Gray asked with a more serious tone this time.

" I think it's time I finally tell you the truth. " Carmen stuttered. She took a seat next to him and told him EVERYTHING. The whole story.

🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺

" Wait, so your telling me that the whole year I was in hospital stay I was actually stealing things from around the globe?! " Gray freaked. He could feel his head starting to hurt. Memories flooding his brain.

" Black Sheep? " He said with a soft voice. Almost if he wasn't sure what he was talking about.

" Its Carmen now. "She replied back.

It took a moment for Gray to take it all in. But Carmen wasn't surprised. He was lied to for an ENTIRE YEAR. 

" I'm sorry for keeping it a secret from you Gray! You have all the right to be mad at me! " Carmen yelled with tears streaming down her face. The truth is Gray wasnt mad. After all Carmen was only trying to protect him.

Gray wiped the tears off her face and told her that he forgives her. Anne then he did something he had wanted to attempt for a very long time. Something he was close to accomplishing until Blair stepped in.

So he leaned in for a kiss. Carmen had no time to react. So she just kissed him back.

🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺

" ZACK LOOK! " Ivy exclaimed as she watched the two rebellious birds kiss.

" AHA! YES VICTORY!!! " Zack yelled back waving his hands in the air. Shadowsan just groaned. And Player, well he needed a bucket to throw up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next chapter should be out soon! Let me know your thoughts in the comments section! 🤓🤓🤓   
> P.S sorry I took so long to update.🤗🤗


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER❌❌❌ Blair is not in this Chapter!!!  
> Don't hate.me. She will be in the next.one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!🤓

Carmen had been out of the hospital for three months now. Gray.moved in to the HQ. Which wasn't easy for him since Australia was where his heart was. Carmen and Gray decided it would be best to try and avoid Australia so that they wouldn't run in to Blair anymore. That seemed to be going well.

But the crew noticed something different with Carmen. She threw up quite often. Usually gagged at things that weren't so gross to her before. And had LOTS of cravings.

" Is she throwing up AGAIN? " Gray said with a worried voice. They all stood in front of the bathroom door listening to Carmen gay and moan.

" This is ODD. " I by said as she placed her head on the door.

Sure enough a few minutes later Carmen finally got out of the bathroom.

" Can you leave me and Gray alone to talk? " Carmen asked. Ivy, Zack, and Shadowsan all walked away and left the two in private.

" You might be wondering why I've been acting strange lately. " Carmen stuttered. She played with her fingers as she looked Gray in the eyes.

" Gray, I-im. . . _pregnant._ " She told him with tears in her eyes. Carmen placed her hands on her face trying to hold back.all the tears. Gray just stood there not knowing what to say.

He is going to a dad. He placed warm hand on her shoulder and piled her in for a hug.

" It's Ok. We'll get thru this. " Gray said reassuringly. 

" YOUR PREGNANT!!! " Zack and Ivy yelled as.they jumped.from behind the couch. Even Player screamed they the intercom.

" Guess so! " Gray chuckled.

🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!🤓


	8. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen's expecting a baby and it's time for the ultrasound. What will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!🤓

Barbara squealed as she jump in the air. Sometimes Gray wished his mother could speak. Tears fell down his mother's face. She couldn't believe it. She was going to be a grandma!

* What joy son! Oh what joy!* Barbara signaled. She leaned over and have Gray the BIGGEST hug a mother could give.

But Gray knew that behind all that joy. Barbara was broken inside. The thought of losing her own daughter lingered somewhere in her head. He knew that because, she kept hold of the golden locket in her hand.

* Is it a boy or a girl?* Barbara demanded.

* I still don't know. We should find out today!* Gray said nervously. He was also desperate to find out the gender of his baby. So he left as quickly as he could and met Carmen at the ultrasound.

🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷

" Now look who's late. " Carmen teased as Gray walked up to her. She was sitting outside of the building with Zack, Ivy, and Player through the intercom. 

" Hehe. Sorry, my mom would let go of the grip! " Gray replied.

" Ok guys, wait for us out here. Well be out soon! " Carmen told the red headed twins. They obeyed and sat their eating snacks.

🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷🇦🇺🇦🇷

They examined Carmen for about ten minutes when the nurse came to tell them the result.

" We have have the gender of the babies. " The doctor said with an envelope in her hands.

" Wait. Baibies? As in more than one? " Carmen asked hesitantly. She turned to look at Gray. Both in shock.

" SURPRISE! TWINS!!! A boy AND a girl" exclaimed the doctor. They stood still like a bunch of statues in a museum. Twins?!

Oh god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blair will be in the next chapter I PROMISE!!!


End file.
